Reciprocating pumps are positive displacement pumps used in applications requiring high pressure or head at relatively low flow volumes when compared to other types of pumps.
One typical type of reciprocating pump employs a plunger or a piston to create a suction to draw in fluid, as well as discharge the fluid. The plunger or piston is thrust axially back and forth by a power source, such as a motor with a crankshaft on a cam arrangement. The change in volume caused by the movement of the plunger or piston creates suction and discharge pressures to pump fluids.
In industrial applications, it is often necessary or desirable to change the volume of fluid pumped, or the pressure at which a fluid is pumped. Often, due to the nature of the applications that reciprocating pumps are employed in, the pumps are very large and heavy. Maintenance, service, repairs, or any change to the configuration these pumps requires the use of cranes and/or other heavy equipment. Reciprocating pumps as a class typically require more maintenance and repairs as compared to other types of pumps (e.g. centrifugal pumps). In addition, modification to these pumps in any manner is very time and labor intensive.
The pumps are typically referred to as comprising two main components, a power end and a fluid end. The power end can have the motor and cam arrangement to supply thrust. The fluid end can have various sizes of plungers or pistons, Often, a power end will be utilized with various fluid ends, or plungers or pistons can be changed within a given fluid end.
Changing fluid ends requires users to maintain costly equipment (multiple fluid ends with various sized pistons or plungers) which take up significant space.
Changing the size of the plunger or piston used within a fluid end is a labor, time and resource intensive process. The fluid end must be detached from the power end. Often, the fluid end is transported to a maintenance shop or service facility. The piston or plunger must be removed and replaced. Modification of the fluid end often requires heavy lifting equipment, such as cranes and forklifts. This process can take from hours to days depending on the specific application.
It is desirable therefore, to have an inexpensive way to adjust pump properties without detaching the fluid end from the power end. It is also desirable to have a plurality of plunger or piston sizes to choose from in order to quickly and easily adjust flow and pressure parameters of a reciprocating pump.
The present disclosure addresses the above needs.
The embodiments of the present disclosure are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.